Behind Closed Doors
by davidjoker
Summary: See Luffy and Nami's love for each other grow as they start meeting after dark to confide in one another. After every arc Luffy and Nami will meet up after dark and talk to each other. Showing a side of them that the rest of the crew doesn't know about that they only share with each other. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. Thanks for checking out my new story and I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Behind Closed Doors **

Chapter 1. Can we talk?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was sitting on the lamb's head of the going merry, breathing in the cool night air. They had just left Cocoyashi village and it was the end of the day. He couldn't help but feel happy, He met new people, had a huge party, kicked that fish guy's ass for making Nami cry, and now he has his Navigator back at his side. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji had already went to bed after eating dinner, he didn't feel like going to sleep just yet.

After staring up at the night sky for another hour, he decided to go to bed. Jumping down from his special seat, he started to make his way to the men's quarters but stopped when he heard a door squeak. Looking over towards the noise Luffy could see Nami standing half way behind her open door.

"Nami?" He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What are you still doing up? I thought you went to sleep along time ago?"

She stayed halfway behind her door and started to rub her upper left arm nervously. "I tried to go to sleep but... 'sigh'... I guess I still got a lot on my mind right now."

Seeing her sad frown ,Luffy took a few steps towards her. "Can I do anything to help?" '_whats wrong with my Navigator?' _He thought.

Nami Looked at Luffy; who was now standing in front of her, before looking back into her room. '_its pretty late.' _She thought before looking towards the mens sleeping quarters. '_And I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys are already asleep.' _Making up her mind she turned back to Luffy and asked. "Do you... think, we can talk? Just for a little bit?" She asked feeling a little uncertain.

Sensing her uneasiness, Luffy gave her a smile only he could give. "Sure Nami, where do you wanna talk?"

Feeling a little less tense from his smile and acceptance, she opened her door a little wider and motioned for Luffy to come inside. "Can we talk in here?"

Keeping his smile, Luffy walked past her and into her room. "Sure." After he was inside, he stopped near the entrance and waited for Nami to close the door.

After Luffy came inside her room, Nami took one last Look towards the mens quarters before closing her door. Once the door was shut, she walked past Luffy and sat on the edge of her bed.

Seeing her sit down, Luffy walked over to the opposite side of her and sat on the floor while leaning against the wall. They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, both staring everywhere and anywhere but at each other. Luffy was Looking all around her Room and saw a lot of new stuff in it. He guessed she brought all this stuff with her from her home village. He also noticed a picture frame that was on a nightstand next to her bed. But before Luffy could get a better look, Nami spoke.

"So um..." She started, feeling a little nervous. "Do you... like what I did with the... the room?" She asked after she felt the silence was getting a little too uncomfortable.

Looking around the room again, Luffy answered. "There's a lot of girly stuff in here now."

She let out a small laugh. "Well I am a girl you know?"

Keeping his eyes on the things around the room he replied, "Yeah... I know."

'_Come on Nami, just say it_.' She thought to herself. "Luffy, look I just...inhale/exhale...I never got to say thank you and..."

"And you'll never have to." He interrupted her and turned his full attention to her.

"What?" She asked with a small frown.

Looking at her with soft eyes he said. "Nami, your my Navigator and more importantly my friend. So don't you ever thank me for doing what I did. No one hurts the ones I Love." As he said the last part with a soft and quiet tone, Luffy looked down so his straw hat was shadowing his eyes. "So don't ever be afraid to ask me for help. No matter what happens I'll be here to save you... Ok?"

Her frown turning into a soft smile, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " 'sniff' ...Ok." She said with a nod of her head.

Luffy lifted his head and Looked at the picture on the nightstand before pointing to it. "Who's that with you and your sister?"

After cleaning the small tears from her eyes, she looked in the direction Luffy was pointing at. Seeing the old picture of her, Nojiko and Bellemere Nami couldn't help but widen her smile. She leaned over towards the nightstand and picked up the picture before standing up off the bed. She then walked over towards Luffy and sat next to him on the floor. "This," She said with a smile while bringing the picture up closer so Luffy could see it. " Is my Mom, Bellemere."

Looking at the old photo he could see just how happy Nami looked with her family. "Look," He said while pointing at the younger Nami in the picture. "Looks like you've kept the same smile after all these years."

Looking at her reflection from the glass frame and then the picture of her younger self, she could see he was right. She has the same smile now as the one in the picture.

"Looks like your Mom was a lot of fun." He said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, she was." She turned her smile towards him. "No matter how bad things got, She always made me smile and she always came through when we needed her."

"Where is she now?" he asked her with a blank face.

Losing her smile a bit she answered with a shaky breath. "She um... 'sigh'... She... sacrificed herself, to save us." Her gaze going back to the photo.

Luffy didn't need to know anymore then that. "She sounds like a great Mom. I wish I could have met her." Luffy placed a hand on Nami's shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, she is." She then looked at Luffy, seeing his soft smile made her feel a little better. "And I wish you could have met her too. I know she would have loved meeting you." Nami let out a long yawn and stretched her arm in the air.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Luffy asked as he stood up and held out his hand to help Nami up.

"Yup. I've haven't felt this tired in along time." Seeing his hand, Nami grasped it and pulled her self up with the Help of Luffy. She walked over towards her door and held it open for him. "You know?" She started. "I've never seen you this calm before. Usually your bouncing of the walls... literally." She laughed a little at her own joke.

"I cant be crazy hyper all the time. Even I get tired." He let out a small laugh. "Goodnight Nami." He said as he walked out of her room and headed for the mens sleeping quarters.

"Hold up real quick." Nami called softly.

Stopping, Luffy turned to her. "Hmm?"

She stepped out from behind her door and started to rub her upper left arm again. "If... if you ever, you know. Wanna talk about something. You can talk to me, alright?" She said with a soft expression which matched the soft moon lit night.

"If I need to talk I'll come to you. I promise."

She then gave him a smile and wished him a good night, before retiring to her room for some much needed sleep.

After he made sure she went back to her room, Luffy went to go get some sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And before you even comment on it. Yes... I got it from Batman. This is the first Chapter of many. I plan on doing a Chapter for every arc. So after every arc Luffy and Nami will meet up after dark and talk to each other. Showing a side of them that the rest of the crew doesn't know about that they only share with each other. Later chapters will get more and more romance.


	2. Chapter 2 Stop Being Stupid

A/N:There might be some grammar issues in this chapter and I'll fix it later. And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this one sooner but I was having some real problems with it. I think it should be smooth sailing from her on out though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2. Stop Being Stupid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been a while since Luffy and Nami had a chance to talk since last time. After they had left Nami's village and had set sail to Loguetown, one crazy thing after another kept happening and now they were going to an Island called Little Garden.

It was late at night again and Nami was currently staring blankly into the dark room while laying in her bed. She then glared daggers over towards their newest "Friend", who's apparently a princess from the country of Arabasta. She sighed in frustration from her inability to go to sleep as she sat up in bed and eyed her door. Stress. She was pretty sure it was stress that kept her from going to sleep and was thinking that maybe a little rum could help with that. Making up her mind, Nami got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room.

Once she was outside, she quietly closed her door before turning around and looking up into the sky for a bit and then the ocean. She would normally be pretty confident in her ability to predict the weather, but the grand line had her second guessing her early predictions. It was just another added stress to everything else that's happened. Running her fingers through her hair and letting out a deep breath, Nami looked towards the dinning room of the Going Merry and started walking towards it. Just as she was about to open the door, it came flying open and hit her square in the face. "Ow!" She hit the floor with a thud as she grasped at her nose.

"Huh?" Luffy looked side to side after he came through the door. "Is someone there?" He looked around with glaring suspicious eyes.

Holding her nose, Nami looked up at him and yelled. "You Damn idiot! You almost broke my nose!"

Luffy eyes went wide when he looked down at his navigator. "Nami?! What are you doing on the floor?"

"You hit me with the door you dumbass! Just shut it and help me up." She raised her hand for him to help her.

Luffy smiled and laughed a little in embarrassment as he helped her up. "Sorry about that Nami. I didn't mea- Ow!" Once their hands touched, she locked her hand around his like a vice and used his rubber arm to pull herself up while at the same time, slamming her fist into his head once she got enough height from his spring like arm.

"Sorry's not good enough! You could have ruined my beautiful face!" Still holding on tightly to his hand, she swung him face first into the door. "How do you like it!"

Luffy bounced off the door and landed on his back. He tilted his head up a bit to look at her. "The door didn't hurt as mush as your fist." He sat up and rubbed the bump on his head from her fist. "How are you able to do that anyway? You don't know Garp do you?!" He asked in a panic.

Nami tilted her head with frustration written all over her face. "Who?"

"Phew!" Luffy breathed out and wiped the sweat from his forehead before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter." He then saw her let out a huff before turning around and storming off into the kitchen. "Hmm?" Luffy tilted his head, wondering what's gotten his Nam... navigator in such an irritated mood. Luffy then stood up and followed in after her.

Opening to cabinets rather roughly, She finally found the rum. She let out a small smile at finding her sleeping medicine before turning around. But as soon as she did, her smile went away when she saw Luffy sitting at the table. Letting out a sigh, Nami went out of the kitchen, into the dining room and was heading for the door until something stopped her.

Seeing her heading out Luffy instinctively stretched his arm towards her wrist and stopped her from leaving. "Nami?" He asked with frown.

Her head dropping with closed eyes, she shook her head. "What Luffy?"

"Why are so mad?"

"Because I cant sleep."

"Why cant you sleep?"

Her hands were staring to form into fists. "Because I'm stressed out." Her voice going a little Louder with anger. He was really starting to get on her last nerve.

"Why are you stressed out?"

That's it. Nami rotated her wrist so she could grab a hold of his hand and then she pulled with all her might. Luffy let out a surprised 'Ah' as he flew to the ground at her feet. Nami then bent down and grabbed him by his vest and pulled him up close to her face. So close that their lips were practically touching each other before she started yelling, but not loud enough for the rest of the crew to hear. "I'm stressed out because of you and your damn stupid ideas!"

"Nami, what are you talking about?" He looked into her eyes.

"A warlord Luffy?! How the hell can you be so stupid to think you can challenge a warlord?!" Her eyes were starting to get red from holding back tears and her chest was rising and falling due to her fast breaths.

Luffy's forward his brows. "Because I can beat him. Why? You don't think I can handle it?"

Staring into his eyes for a few second, she let out a sigh and let him drop to the floor. Nami then went to the table and sat down with her head buried into her arms. "I never said that." She said in a soft whisper.

Luffy sat up and stared at her with a confused expression. He then got up and sat across from her on the other side of the table. Luffy then leaned in a bit and was about to put his hand on her head to sooth her but stopped when his hand was just above her hair. He hovered there for a few seconds before deciding it was a bad idea, so he sat back down. "Then why are you acting like this?" He asked with a saddened face.

Letting out a tired sigh, she looked up at him with a frown of her own. "Because this is all too much for me Luffy. I'm a thief, not a warrior. I don't have monstrous strength and all I have is my staff. How am I supposed to go up against people like a warlord?" Small tears were starting to role down her cheeks. She then put her head back in her arms. "I just want to go home." Her voice a little rasp and barely above a whisper.

Luffy's face took on an expression that was a mix of anger and sadness. "Are you scarred? Is that why your acting like this?" But she didn't answer him. He then looked at her with a soft gaze. "You don't have to be scarred anymore Nami. I said I'll protect you, didn't I?"

She just let out a scoff while keeping her head in her arms. "Sure. You say that but you don't mean it."

Luffy stood up offended. "And what the hell do you mean by that?" Is she calling him a liar?

"Don't play stupid, even though I know that's what your good at." She then raised her head to look at him. "Zoro and Sanji told me what happened in Loguetown, at the execution platform. Tell me, how are you planning to protect me if your dead, huh?"

Luffy looked at her utterly confused. "What are talking about? I got out of there before they cut my head off, so everything's fine."

"That's not the point!" She leaned forward on the table and yelled at him. "You gave up! They told me that all you had to say was 'I'm sorry, but I'm dead!' you selfish ass!" She reached over the table and pushed him hard at the end of her rant. She then sat back down and just scowled at him.

Luffy stood there looking right back at her. "But I really thought I was going to die. They had me locked in something that took away my powers. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have at least tried." She said with a frown. "Do you really want to die that easily?"

He gave her a soft frown and lightly shook his head. "Of coarse I don't wanna die that easily. But if I die then I die. I'm going to die one day and if I do, at least I die knowing I did for my dream."

"What about m- us? Have you even thought about what would happen if you just let yourself die? You said you wanted to protect me right?" She asked with a quiver in her voice."Then promise me something."

"I can't promise not to die Nami."

She just slightly nodded her head. "Yeah... 'sigh'... I know. But that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking you to promise me that if you ever get in that kind of spot again, where there's no escape from death. I want you to promise me you wont stop fighting to live. Can you do that for me, captain?"

Luffy looked into her big brown eyes and took a minute to think. Finally, he nodded. "Ok. I promise I wont stop fighting to live. No matter what."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nami ran her fingers through her hair. "Good." She then eyed Luffy for a second before looking back at the dinning room door. "Say, Luffy?" She asked absentmindedly, keeping her gaze at the door.

"Hm?" He asked with a blank look.

"Why are you helping this... other woman?" She then turned back to him. "If you don't mind me asking." Her feet started rubbing together nervously.

Luffy raised a brow. "What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who told me to help her? You know, because you told her she had to pay you for our help."

"Oh. Right." She then reached out for the rum and started to play with it in her hands. "Still. You could have said no. you being the captain and all. So why did you agree to help her?" Uncertainty in her voice.

Luffy shrugged. "Well I guess for one, you asked me to do it." He then grinned. "And plus it gives me the chance to take down a really strong enemy!" His smile disappeared when Nami glared at him. "Sorry."

She just shook her head before looking at him with half lidded eyes. "Is that it?" She asked while resting her chin on the bottle of rum, with her head leaning towards Luffy.

"Well~ I guess another reason is because it gives us a chance at making two new Nakama. And then there's all of those people who are gonna be fighting for no reason. They really need our help."

"So you only want her as a friend?" She asked.

"Why not? She seems like a good person." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She let out a small laugh before taking her chin off the bottle of rum and rested her cheek in her right hand, giving him an affectionate smile that she only ever gives him. "You really do like making new friends, don't you Luffy? I mean, you even made friends with a whale."

Luffy smiled at the memory of when they first entered the Grand Line. "He was lonely. And he need a friend to help him so that's what I did."

Nami let out a yawn and stretched as she spoke. "You really are a great guy." She then stood up and started walking to the door. "Good night Luffy."

"Wait." He got her to stop before he reached over the table and grabbed the bottle of rum. "Do you still want this?"

Nami looked at the bottle for a bit before shaking her head. "No, I don't need it anymore. Can you put it away for me?"

"Sure, I guess." But before he could go put it away, Nami walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. After a short second, Luffy lifted his free hand and lightly rubbed her back.

She rested her heavy head on his shoulder for a little bit before whispering. "Thanks for talking to me. You really did help me get some of those worries off my mind." She then released him and walked over towards the door and opened it. "Sweet dreams, captain." Saying captain with a little bit of affection in her voice.

Luffy gave her a soft smile. "Sweet dreams, Nami." He then started walking to the kitchen.

Nami stepped out side and took in the cool night air. Again, She looked up into the night sky and then the ocean. "Yup. Every things fine. Now." She sighed and looked towards her bedroom door before walking over towards it. After she opened it, she quietly closed it so Vivi wouldn't wake up. Nami then slipped back into her bed and rolled over with a relaxing sigh as she rested her heavy head on the soft pillow. As her eyes started growing to heavy to keep open, Nami took one last look at the sleeping blue haired girl. _'I guess your not as bad as I thought.' _Was the last thing that went through her head as she finally found sweet sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry if this chapter felt really jumpy but I couldn't really find a way to write all three arcs into one chapter. The reason I did this is because there wasn't really much time for the two of them to talk alone between Loguetown and Whiskey peak. Please leave a review and again, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Comforting Abyss

A/N: Haven't updated this story in a long time, huh? Well I hope you like this chapter and like the others, this is short chapter. And please leave a review! How else am I going to know that people still read this story? So thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind Closed Doors.

Chapter 3. The comforting Abyss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot has happened since they last had one of their rare night talks. They ran into some big trouble at little garden when they were confronted by two assassins. A little girl and a guy with a weird hair style. But they also made two new friends who were two giants that helped them escape off the island. And shortly after that, Nami became very sick almost out of no where.

But luckily, Luffy and the others were able to get her to drum Island. An Island that was formally know as a great place for medical advancements, but there was one problem. All but one of doctors were left to help them. There was a ton of things that happened on that Island and Nami can only remember fractions of her time there.

But everything seemed to turn out better than she'd hoped in the end. She was no longer sick, they made new friends like always and they even got their very own doctor now. So maybe the gaps weren't all that important? But the parts that she did remember, to her, were memories worth keeping. Although, there was one, very hazy memory that was bothering her. One where Nami felt as if she was hanging over an abyss, but not being afraid of falling.

This memory is whats been helping her stay awake for her watch. They had left drum Island and threw a party to welcome their new crew member and friend. The party ended a few hours ago and Nami was sick of sleeping. So she volunteered to take tonight's watch while everyone else finally took their rest after the drama that happened at Drum Island.

Nami was wrapped up in a thick blanket and wore a jacket underneath. It was still pretty cold and it being night wasn't helping at all. The tips of her short orange hair were practically frozen stiff and she struggled to keep her nose from running. The sky was dotted with clouds and stars peeking out through the occasional gaps. While she was looking up at those occasional stars, Nami heard a door open and someone walking around on deck. So she looked away from the night sky at looked over the crows nest to see who would be up at this time of night, only to see her captain.

"You better not be trying to get into the kitchen again!" Her voice was a little rasp from the cold, but it still had her usual authority behind it.

"Ah!" Luffy almost jumped out of his skin when hearing Nami shout. He quickly turned around and started looking around deck frantically. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear! Nami?" He stopped looking around and tilted his head to the side, confused. "Where are you?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Up here dummy!" She shouted in a dry and annoyed tone. After Luffy looked up at her, Nami rested her cheek into the palm of her hand. "Okay. If you weren't doing anything, then what are you doing out here?"

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest with a stern frown. "It's my ship, I can do whatever I want. I don't need a reason." But after saying that, Nami gave him a face he's grown to be quite scared of. "B-but, if you must know." He spoke nervously as she glared at him. "I couldn't sleep because I was too happy. So I came out here to walk around or something."

Nami put her death glare away and went back to her soft expression. "What made you so happy that you can't sleep?" She shouted down. But all this yelling was starting to hurt because of the cold. "Come up here before you tell me. I don't feel like yelling the whole time!" Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and made his way up to Nami. Once he came into the crows nest, she noticed that Luffy wasn't wearing a jacket. "What the hell is wrong with you, do you never learn?!"

A frown came to his face. "I thought you said you didn't wanna yell anymore."

Nami lifted her fist and slammed it over his head. "I didn't want to, but your stupidity keeps making me!" Luffy was already kneeling, so he face planted into the wood of the crows nest with his hands over his head. "Why aren't you wearing your new jacket?!" She yelled.

Luffy sat up while rubbing the spot where Nami had hit him. "I forgot, alright? It's not something you need to hit me over!"

She just turned her head to the side with a superior look. "How else am I gonna teach you if I don't drill the lessons into your head?" Nami looked back over towards her captain and saw him shivering. She let out a sigh before opening up her blanket. "And it looks like I need to start teaching you harder. Come here before you catch a cold."

Luffy looked up and saw Nami holding the blanket open for him. "Well, it is pretty cold." Nami just rolled her eyes again before Luffy crawled his way over towards Nami and sat next to her. She then wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a half hug. The blanket now tightly wrapped around the both of them as Luffy let out a content sigh. "So much better~. Nice and warm."

Now that's taken care of, Nami asked him again. "So, what's made you so happy that you can't sleep?"

Luffy looked at her as if she should know. "Why are you even asking? We saved you and we got a new friend and a doctor for our ship! How can I not be happy?"

Nami squinted at him before looking ahead at the dark ocean. "I guess I can see why **you** couldn't sleep." They stayed quiet for a few seconds before she tuned to him, feeling a little nervous. "Hey. Since you can't sleep and I have to stay up, you wanna stay up here with me? Just until you're ready to go to sleep, anyway."

Luffy gave her a big smile. "Sure! It's been awhile since we spent time alone together."

Nami laughed at how happy he looked. "Unless you count all the time you spent by my bed." Lightly elbowing him under the blanket. Luffy just let out a 'Hmm', with a smiling nod. They fell back into silence and they started to lean on each other a bit more. Nami placed her head on Luffy's shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers. Enjoying the extra body heat and company, Nami started to think back to her fractured memories. Surprisingly, the majority of them were of Luffy. He really never did leave her side the whole time. Him spending so much time with her got Nami thinking about another memory. Back on her home Island when they first met up and she told him to leave. How he just fell to the ground and said he wasn't going to get involved but he also wasn't going to leave. _'I guess no matter what, he'll never leave me.'_ "Hey Luffy? Would you ever replace me as your navigator?"

Luffy lifted his head from hers and Nami then lifted hers from his shoulder, that way they can look at each other. "That's a really stupid question. You're **my** navigator Nami. Why would I replace you?"

Nami looked down at her feet peeking out from under the blanket before shrugging. "I don't know. It's just that, you've had so many chances to not pick me. And every single time, you stayed by me." Nami looked back into Luffy's eyes. "At some point, you're going to have to pick a new navigator."

"No." Luffy told her very sternly. "You're the only one I'll call my navigator and that's that. You're not gonna die because I'll save you and I'm never going to leave you."

"And what if I wanted to leave?"

"Why would you want to leave?" Luffy response almost came out as a whisper. Looking down on her with a soft worried expression Nami's never seen on him before. "If you have a problem then we'll all be there to help you. If someone tries to take you, we'll beat them and get you back."

Nami looked up at him with the same expression as well as his whispering tone. "What if I didn't want to sail with you anymore?"

"Then I..." Luffy stayed silent for a few seconds before, "Then I don't know." He looked away from her and looked up into the night sky.

Nami kept her gaze fixed on Luffy as she couldn't believe that he hadn't had an answer. "Well don't get all gloomy on me! Seeing you like that freaks me out." Nami tried to lighten the mood. "I get it, okay? I'm always going to be your only navigator. No one before me or after me."

"And what about me?" Luffy's mood seemed to turn a one-eighty after hearing her say that.

"What about you?" Nami lightly elbowed him again, a smile on her face from being able to cheer him up.

"Will I always be your captain?"

Nami's smiled disappeared for a few seconds while going into deep thought. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cold night air before slowly letting it out. The thoughts of her old life came into mind. Back before she met Luffy and the disgust she felt. But then the hazy memory of the abyss popped into her head. She remembered seeing nothing below her and nothing above. It was nothing but blinding white but thinking back now, she does remember seeing and feeling something else. She felt warmth, safety... and she saw a face. It was Luffy's face. Nami then knew her answer. She opened her eyes and looked into Luffy's.

"Well?" Luffy asked with a sad frown. Wondering and worrying why it took her so long to think about it.

Nami gave him a soft smile as she lifted her hand out from the warmth of the blanket and cupped Luffy's cheek. "You will always be my one and only captain, Luffy. No one before you and no one after you. I swear." And to seal her oath, and to the surprise of Luffy, Nami started closing her eyes and leaned her head forward. Taking one last look into her captains eyes before slowly placing her lips on Luffy's for a kiss.

Luffy had no idea why she was kissing him, but it felt really nice. Her lips were warm and soft compared to his but before Luffy could really take all this in, Nami withdrew from him. But not before ghostly lingering near his lips and brushing her nose against his, officially breaking the kiss. He was about to ask her about it, but Nami wasted no time in placing her head back against his shoulder. Even he knew that meant she wasn't going to talk about it.

So instead they just sat there until Luffy felt himself starting to nod off. He said good night to Nami and returned to his room with the others, feeling tired and most of all, confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:


End file.
